All Good Things
by TKCat
Summary: As her ex declared his love for her current boyfriend, Sakura stood watching. She has a choice now: step in and stop Sasuke from going any further or watch it all from the sideline… like she always does. SasuNaru NaruSaku


**All Good Things…**

**A Naruto One-shot by TKCat**

**Summary: As her ex declared his love for her current boyfriend, Sakura stood watching. She has a choice now: step in and stop Sasuke from going any further or watch it all from the sideline… like she always does. SasuNaru (NaruSaku)**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: SasuNaru (slight NaruSaku, and previously SasuSaku)**

**Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**Warnings: Shoen-Ai (Boy Love)**

**Beta'ed by: [Unbeta'ed]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**A/N: Yeah… Not much to say on this one, really. It's written the way Sakura sees the situation, since I thought it was about time that someone gave her a little spotlight. Aw, come on! You know she deserves it! Actually, I can't stand people that bash Sakura mindlessly. It is okay when it's in a fic where you need someone to play the bitch of the year, but when you downright hate her (especially the Shippuuden Sakura! She totally kicks butt!)… I have nothing against you if you hate/don't like/want to kill Sakura. I'm just stating my thoughts on the matter. She's cool, and in one way, I don't think Sasuke/Naruto had been so interesting without her. Anyways, whoops! I'm wasting your time here. Um, lol, sorry… This is still SasuNaru, though! Just a bit of Sakura mixed in-between to see what the outcome is! So, Enjoy!**

**-All Good Things…-**

Lifting my right foot, I slowly made the first step on my way to the destination I had set in my mind. It was only then I realized how nice the weather was this one day. The weather charts had been saying there would be rain the whole week due to the yearly spring-coming that always would bring rain to our city. Yet, the sun shone brightly, bathing the surprisingly empty street in light. I'd have to admit, as much as I love shopping and having a good time in one of Konoha's many shopping-streets and squares, I also enjoy the quietness that roamed here today.

The saying "Silence before the Storm" came to bother me, but I ignored it and continued towards my goal. I ignored it, for I knew there wouldn't be anything bad to find, wherever I was heading.

The worst that could happen to me is that I'd end up being the witness of a pretty nasty fight: likely, as the two of them were constantly fighting.

But why they'd go here for a fight, left me pondering.

I knew that he – Uzumaki Naruto, my gorgeous boyfriend – liked attention, so if up to him the fight would've taken place at the school grounds, where most of the town was gathered for the festivities held by the school due to the spring-festival. And since they were heading everywhere but somewhere filled with people, it had to be _him_ who was leading the situation, _him_ being Uchiha Sasuke – my hot, gorgeous _ex_-boyfriend.

It was weird really – this relationship between my ex and my boyfriend. They were somewhat friends, but at the same time rivals, always fighting over something. A relationship that really only they understood. To everyone else (me included), it all seemed like some rollercoaster-ride. At some point they'd be punching the guts out of each other, and later on, they'd be ignoring each other like some plague, and at last, they'd sit down and watch a movie or play some video-game like they were best-friends.

It hadn't always been like this, though.

Before high-school, we all went to the same school. They had both entered the school, together. Through those years you wouldn't find them apart. They were like day and night, two sides of the same coin – completely different, yet meant to be close to each other, even if a little bickering came in addition. It was in such a harmony, until I entered the picture.

Like every other girl in school, I fell head over heels for Sasuke. For which sane girl wouldn't? He was cool, popular, beautiful, smart, and had every quality a girl would want. I mindlessly crushed on him, even though I was far from oblivious of the fact that Sasuke's "other half" was chasing after _me_. So Naruto was after me, and I was after Sasuke. Such small details weren't enough to tear them apart, though – even though this increased the rivalry between the two of them (on Naruto's side at least).

But they still lasted through those years before High-school, but it was the year as freshmen that changed it all.

Uchiha Sasuke asked me out.

And I said "Yes".

I never once thought of why he – Uchiha Sasuke, the schools heart-throb – would ask me out after close to ignoring my existence for the past years. And then I found myself having the view from the sidelines as Naruto – who still was a s devoted as could be to me – and Sasuke had their first real fight. I had felt sparks of excitement at the thought of two dead-gorgeous boys fighting over _me_, but it wasn't before now, later on, that I figured the fight had a deeper meaning.

For I thought myself to be the princess, Sasuke to be my knight in shining armor and Naruto to be one of my many admirers who wanted to take me away.

While in reality, it was all too different.

I was the lovesick girl who wanted Sasuke to show me the caring face he would show his best friend all those years before I got with him. Sasuke was the boy whose choices were of confusing and unknown reasons. Naruto was the best-friend who wanted to know why his best-friend had taken the girl he _knew _he was after…

When I at last, in the middle of our second year, realized that Sasuke never really looked at me in that way, I decided that I'd leave him to be the cold person he was. Of course, he beat me to the punch, and broke up with me. Reason: never asked, never answered. After that, it seemed like the relationship between the two of them grew rapidly, and they were closer friends than ever… until half a year later, at the second year's spring-festival, when I and Naruto became an "item".

I had discovered that Naruto was way more caring than Sasuke, and therefore, the better choice. And this one decision _I_ made, changed Sasuke's role in the conclusion above. Sasuke was now the boy who wondered how his best-friend could go with the girl he had dropped just a few months ago. And I became the love-sick girl who just couldn't get enough of the affection she was being bathed in and that by Naruto, who was now the best-friend that dropped his best-friend for a girl he liked.

Thus the embers sparked and the heat emerged.

And here I was, thinking I was happily living with my boyfriend who was constantly fighting with my ex.

It was only now I realized that if not for my decisions in the matter, none of this would've happened. Naruto and Sasuke would still be the unbreakable duo they where back before High-school. I was the one that stirred the fire… I was the obstacle that ruined the chemistry, gave it the wrong color; my decisions were the factors that made the equation go wrong…

Now, what had happened was Sasuke showing up and dragging Naruto away after him, leaving me gaping behind. I had followed them, though. Following every glint of blonde hair I could catch…

There was another one, disappearing into a back-yard…

I knew this was my destination. My "goal", if you want. I slowly walked to the entrance. Around the corned I could hear two familiar voices, shouting curses and insults to each other. I even caught my own name being said. I inched closer to the corner, at last peeking just around it.

There I spotted both of them in fighting stances. Naruto, blonde hair blown wildly and blue eyes spinning with rage; and Sasuke, his own always neatly laced raven locks pretty messed up, and coal black eyes filled with an intensity that I knew he'd never show around anyone but the mentioned blonde. He never showed any feelings at all to anyone but Naruto… not to anyone but my _boyfriend_.

I noticed the both of them had some bruises and blood-stains on them, though nothing too serious. If anything, they looked quite sexy with blood dripping down their jaws…

"You bastard!" my boyfriend snarled, continuing their insult-war, launching at Sasuke with a clenched fist, which was blocked by said raven. "Why would you even suggest that? So you could have her once I was out of the way?! And here I thought you were my best-friend!!"

Sasuke grunted, keeping the blonde in place. "I should be the one saying that, dobe. You've been ignoring me these last months, just because of her. Didn't you say that I was the most important person to you…? The summer before high-school, wasn't it?" he replied, almost smirking when the blonde found himself lacking a comeback.

Naruto span himself out of the ravens grip, glaring at him. "You are! You've been there with me since I was three, so of course you're my most important person! That doesn't mean I can't have other important persons, and the only sense you're making by asking me to ditch Sakura is that you regret doing the same last year and want her back."

I gasped silently. Sasuke… had asked Naruto to dump me? It didn't make sense; unless you saw it the same way as Naruto saw it. There had to be other ways to explain it all…

The corner of Sasuke's mouth lifted, forming a mocking smirk. "Tch, as if I'd ever want her back. She wasn't even the one I was going after to begin with."

He… didn't…?

… Why am I surprised? It's not like he ever showed any affection against me, anyway. Now I felt like some vacuum, sucking up everything given to me – even those things I knew would cause a lump in my throat. Perhaps now I'd get to know what really was going on behind the scenes, in Sasuke's mind.

Naruto seemed speechless – and believe me, that left me surprised. "You… but she—you know she… Sakura really liked you back t-then…"

The mocking smirk in Sasuke's face turned into one of amusement. "I didn't like her," he answered briefly.

"Then why… why would you ask her out, if you didn't… why would you take her when you—I know you knew! I told you many times that I liked her!"

"I needed to prove to you that she'd never like you back!" snapped a now really annoyed Sasuke. "You were going after her like some lovesick schoolgirl, and all she ever did was ignoring you, and everything you thought you felt for her! She'd even ignore your devotion to go out with your best friend without a second thought!"

"That's a lie and you were wrong! If Sakura never really liked me back, how come she asked me out then? How come I'm with her now?"

"If you had some common sense you'd have never even said yes to go out with your so-called _best friend's _former girlfriend. She choose you because you where the second best choice when I dumped her!"

"Sakura isn't like that…"

"And now you're defending her, even though you know I am completely right!"

Now I had that lump in my throat. Part of it probably was there because of Sasuke's harsh words which had made my eyes sting a little, but most of it was because I knew he was right. I was really a selfish girl. Once I had something I caved more, and Sasuke could see that. Naruto couldn't.

I saw Naruto clenching his fists in anger, or perhaps self-pity, even though he's probably too proud to let that feeling bother him, unlike me. "Can't you just shut up, Sasuke!!" he was now shouting even louder, perhaps feeling like it would make him clearer to his opposing part. "Sakura is the best thing that has ever happened to me! She's everything I could wish for – and now you're clearly regretting leaving her 'coz you're finally seeing what you missed out on! You still like Sakura, don't you—?"

"No!"

Before I really got what was going on, Sasuke had crossed the distance between him and Naruto who was slammed up against the brick wall. A small gasp escaped me when I saw the intense rage in Sasuke's always so calm eyes, but luckily it went unheard. Yet I had to restrain myself from running out from my hiding spot to try and separate the two of them. Naruto had slammed his head pretty hard – he could've been hurt! What was Sasuke thinking?

Having calmed a little down (seemingly), Sasuke continued making sure Naruto was listening to him. "No... No, it's not her… It has never been her!" To me, it sounded a little desperate. Of course, I was upset with the fact that Sasuke really was only using me (even though I almost knew that already), but seeing him opening up like this made my heart race a little, even if it wasn't meant for me.

"The truth is that I love you, Naruto! I always have!"

I saw that both I and Naruto tensed visibly. Sasuke, he… loved… no, that couldn't be right. They were best friends! He couldn't be… but on the other hand, it made sense. It made so perfectly sense that I almost felt tears stir in my eyes. Who was it that always had Sasuke's attention? Who was it that could make him do more than grunt and frown? Who was it that could bring out another… no, the _real_ Sasuke? It was so simple…

_Naruto, Naruto, Naruto…_

Why didn't I see that before?

"Wha… what…? What d-do you mean…?" I heard Naruto's confused voice. He must've been in a bigger shock than me, hearing his best friend declaring his love for him like that; especially when he already has a… girlfriend… who happens to be me… my ex-boyfriend just told my current boyfriend that he… loves him. Oh shit… what do I do? What should I do?!

"I mean exactly what it sounds like! I love you, I want you… I _need you_, Naruto! But all you're ever on about is that freaking Haruno! I tried to show you she isn't the right one for you, and I thought you'd understand! I thought you'd finally fucking understand!! But at once she showed up in front of you, you forgot everything… _Everything_… I know you don't really love her, and you know so too! Don't try telling yourself otherwise, because you know I'm right."

I had never heard Sasuke say so much before, not counting when we have oval projects at school, but even then he isn't anywhere near as… passionate as he was now. Seemingly, neither had Naruto…

"I… Sasuke, you… you can't…"

"I can't? Well I can, and I'll prove it to you."

In that one moment I could only watch as Sasuke closed the distance between the two of them. And I had to cover my mouth with my hands not to let out another sound as I stared in awe at the scene in front of me. At first the kiss had seemed a little tense, but when Sasuke relaxed into it, closing his eyes which gave him a serene appearance, Naruto seemed to overcome his shock. And he also shut his eyes… It was beautiful, really. To stand there, watching them slip away into a whole new reality – a reality that had always been there, just unexplored. And knowing I was what kept them from it sent a sting of oncoming tears into my eyes.

When they parted, tears were already streaming down my face as I breathed heavily through my nose. I only barely heard Sasuke's whisper of "Do you believe me now?" and only barely saw the slight nod he received in reply. But what couldn't be mistaken were their expressions. Never before had I seen Sasuke so relieved, so _happy_…and never before had I seen Naruto smile like that to anyone else.

Apparently, neither had Sasuke and it seemed like that was all it took for him to fall over the edge of self control. I couldn't suppress the muffled giggle that slipped mast my hand when Sasuke pressed my boyfriend – no, _ex_-boyfriend – to the ground, delivering him another full-blown kiss, desperately groping every clothed body-part he could reach. That was all I allowed myself to see before I turned to walk back to the festival, though Naruto's moans was not to be mistaken in the background.

Sighing heavily, I dried my tears away using the sleeves of my shirt, slightly regretting it as mascara was now smeared across the black fabric, but I ignored it. I pulled out my magenta pink phone from my bag, typing in a small message before pressing the send button.

It was better this way…

…So much better – for all of us.

For once I felt my little fairytale gave me a proper role. Perhaps it'd sound something like this now: Naruto was the beautiful blond that attracted everything and everyone with his cheeriness; Sasuke was the gorgeous prince looking for true love; and I'd be the cute little fairy that through an event of strange happenings brought them together.

I smiled up at the warm skies as I thought this.

These past confusing years hadn't been as wasted as I had first come to believe – someone ended up with their rightful ones. And I got to witness the world's most beautiful, hottest, boy on boy kiss!!

It was just then it hit me… I didn't take any pictures!! I turned on my heels and sprinted away faster than you can say "Boy Love", but came to a halt only twenty feet away. Another smile found its way to my face. This was their special time. I had ruined everything else, so I wasn't about to ruin this.

I turned around again, enjoying the rest of the afternoon as I walked back to the school. It was all for the better.

'_Not all good things come to an end. -S_'

_**End**_

**A/N: And there it goes! This remains just a small one-shot for Sakura's sake, but like I stated earlier, I don't think SasuNaru/NaruSasu would be such an interesting couple without Sakura.**

**To those of you who're still waiting for the addition part of "Get a Life", your wait will not be too long (I hope)! I'm practically done writing it, but it still needs some work and there are a few things I'm not completely satisfied with yet, so you'll just have to wait a little longer… do before Saturday sound fair?**

**Anyway, thank you for reading, and I'd appreciate a review, though a favorite or alert says plenty. Also, I'm a sucker for CC, so if you've got it, give me! See you around!**

**-TKCat**


End file.
